gangstafandomcom-20200223-history
Maverick
Maverick (マーヴェリック, Māvu~Erikku?) was a Hunter during the same time Marco was and appears in the spin-off series, GANGSTA:CURSED. Appearance Maverick is a young woman with light blonde hair that is straight until it reaches her jawline, at which point it becomes slightly curly. She also has icy blue eyes. She wears a black dress with a white collar just below her collarbone, a belt and matching black high heels. She has a standard Destroyers jacket that she wears open. Personality Maverick was initially seen as a kind-hearted older sister-like figure & leader to the members of the Second Destroyers, having been the one to stop the bickering and fighting between teammates, with keeping them in line due to their volatile personalities, as seen when she would stop in-fighting that occurs between Striker and Spas. That shows that she has a close enough relationship to each member to respect her authority and get them to follow their orders and mission. However, during combat against twilights, Maverick shows a completely polar opposite attitude in battle, having shown herself to be completely merciless, brutal, cruel and single minded in her mission to kill all twilights no matter the cost and has not even been deterred or bothered at the fact that she would also need to kill Normal Humans as well in order to accomplish this goal. Shown when she mercilessly murdered Constance's parents right in front of her and was even going to kill Constance herself despite her only being a defenseless child. The root cause of this immense hatred for twilights and anyone associated with them is due to the brutal murder to her adoptive older brother Abel to Stray Twilights during her childhood, severely traumatizing Maverick and causing her to base her entire life on avenging him. During the course of the Twilights extermination hunt and in the wake of the betrayal of Spas to their mission, Maverick had shown herself to become increasingly mentally unstable, as seen when she first began having full animated conversation with "Abel" and hearing his "voice" and later this evolved to having full visual hallucinations of a bloodied Abel who began watching over her and "guiding" her. Later during her confrontation with Lazarus and Helen and brutally killing Lazarus in front of Helen, Maverick seemed to have begun projecting herself on the poor girl as she reminded her of herself due to the similar tragedies that had befallen them. Maverick seemed to have taken immense pleasure and glee at the fact that they now share her and Abel's "fate", but then reacted with violent anger upon seeing the mental strength Helen showed causing her to kill her and behead both their bodies. Later during her final confrontation with Spas, Maverick seemed to again fall into a state of violent denial at Spas's defection and came to the conclusion that Helen and Lazarus had somehow tricked and brainwashed him and attempted to violently "help" him remember the "righteousness" of their mission and constantly asked him what she had to do to make him "remember" and with his refusal to comply, her mental state only seemed to degrade further with anger and rage. Background Maverick was an orphan who lived in an orphanage until she was adopted by a family at the age of seven. According to Maverick, at first everything was going well until her foster parents started to abuse her under the pretense that it was discipline. The only one that was kind to her was her foster brother Abel, who treated her like a real little sister until he was apparently killed by several stray Twilights. This would later prove to be her motivation for joining the Second Destroyers and killing any twilight she could. Years later Maverick was seemingly taken in and trained by the unknown superior of the Destroyers and from there oversaw the development of her fellow Hunters,as seen in the flashbacks of Spas, where she seemingly cemented his murderous mentality towards Twilights in her preteen years.She would later interview Minimi for his introduction into the Destroyers and later promise him that whatever reward money he earns immediately goes to his family, earning his loyalty. Later it was shown that she was introduced to Beretta and Striker, having become something akin to a elder sister-like figure to them. Later on, after going home with her shopping,Maverick had run into Spas who had been seemingly injured and thus then proceeded to stitch him up,Spas curious as to why she kills Twilight asked her,Maverick then proceeded to explain her childhood and her trauma regarding twilights and later showed her grim determination and adamant belief that all twilight are evil that must be killed,effectively convincing the young Hunter that they were righteous in their actions and later promised to stand by and fight alongside her until death. Plot CURSED : Maverick is first seen with the rest of the Destroyers when they enter Ergastulum and later is seen brutally killing several twilights alongside her teammates, before she is eventually separated from them in order to cover more ground in their Extermination Hunts. She then reunites with her group and breaks up an argument between Spas and Striker and later tells Spas not to worry about Striker and simply allow Beretta to handle him, and later reassures him that they'll be alright as they are strong, before she cleans his cheek of blood affectionately and reminds him of his promise before sending him to kill another group of twilights. Later, she is seen sighing exasperatingly as she wished the three of them to get along better, then coldly notices one of her half dead twilight victims cut in half attempting to shoot her in vengeance. Maverick, however, is apathetic to him and deems him as a "leftover" and is no interest to her and simply has Minimi "clean up" after her. Later, she meets up with Spas again and kills the normal husband who attempted to protect his twilight family after he got Spas to hesitate due to him calling twilights "family". She then reminds him that they are "correct" and what they are doing is "right" before calmly watching Spas brutally murder the twilight family. Later she, Minimi and Spas continue their hunt and again are on the move. They eventually meets up with Beretta who has again gotten separated from Striker which Maverick sees as a concern since Beretta is supposed to be Striker's "Babysitter''. They are then attacked by twilights from the Guild but Minimi blocks their bullets with his knife. After killing the mercenaries, Maverick allows Beretta to go looking for Striker. The remaining Destroyers then go searching for more twilights but are quickly attacked Eva, Chester, Bruno, Sandra, and Keith. Promising to meet up with her comrades later she leaps to the rooftops to engage Bruno and Sandra. During the fight, despite being outnumbered and stunned by Sandra's stun gloves, Maverick is able to kill their reinforcements almost immediately after they arrive, wound Bruno, and mortally wound Sandra, causing Bruno to retreat with Sandra in his arms. Maverick immediately attempted to track them down by following their scents. However, upon noticing another group of Paulklee Mercenaries, she instead opted to kill them instead. Later she encounters Constance's parents and their friends and kills them in front of Constance just before Spas shows up disillusioned and terrified of the fact he has been killing twilights under the false claim they were monsters. Telling Spas to wait for a bit before she gets ready to kill Constance, where she is stopped by Spas who grabs her arm and tells of his fears of them being the monsters of the situation. Maverick proceeds to promise to kill the ones who told him "these lies" before being attacked by Bruno who locks her in a hold. Recognizing her foe Maverick taunts Bruno asking if Sandra died properly to which he responds by threatening her own friends with a similar fate before pushing her to unbalance her and rushing Spas who is still in a state of shock. Bruno however is stopped dead in his tracks, when he is stabbed in the neck by Minimi who arrives in the nick of time. While Bruno is weak and distracted by a vulnerable Constance, Maverick decapitates Bruno and questions Spas on why he hesitated saying that they are to hate and destroy all twilights before torching the area. She again prepares to decapitate Constance but is stopped by Spas when he uses his wires to stop her sword to the shock of everyone saying that they look like monsters. She then responds with her thoughts that she could trust him to fight beside her and that it's a shame that he isn't needed anymore and attack him with the full intention to kill him. Spas then takes Constance and attempts to escape. Maverick, however, orders Minimi to do kill them, which he immediately does so and attempts to burn them both alive. Despite this, Spas successfully manages to escape, much to Maverick anger and disappointment. She then proceeded to brand Spas as a traitor and no longer a member of the Second Destroyers before telling Minimi that he was to be immediately disposed off. Later she accompanies Minimi and together begin massacring hordes of Twilight civilians,with Maverick seemingly becoming more and more mentally unstable as the battle rages on and begins having full blown hallucinations of "Abel" and having full conversation with him cheerfully. Later, she happily tells "Abel" that everyone was doing so well in "Cleaning up" before eventually her mind wanders back to Spas and his changing views on Twilights, just as Neko, Jared, Lien and Arnold confront the two Hunters and they begin battling the duo, where Maverick engages Lien in battle, during of which the Mercenary was perplexed on who Maverick was talking to, this in turn greatly confused Maverick as "Abel" was so close to them, before manically saying on how "strange" twilights where and her desire to slaughter them all and begins to laugh manically, causing the Mercenary to deem the Second Destroyers to be an insane group. Later Maverick hears "Abel" calling her and begins wandering off from the battle much to Minimi confusion, Maverick happily tells him that "Abel" wants to bring her to where Spas is. Realizing it was useless to try and dissuade her, Minimi relented and begins to scatter the four Twilights to prevent them from following her. Later upon following Spas scent, Maverick locates Helen and Lazarus, who she then attempts to kill, However Lazarus manages to attack her by surprise after she tried to bifurcate Helen and temporarily overwhelms her and manages to pin her to the ground and take her sword, Angered by this Maverick brutally kicked him and reclaim her sword. She then proceeded to brutalize Lazarus by cutting off his leg and slashing him across his face. Later, Lazarus spitefully told Maverick that Spas has already begin doubting himself and the Destroyers, angering her and causing her to decapitate him. As she stands there covered in blood and seeing Helen's horrified face, Maverick begins to manically laugh and seemingly rejoice on having them share her and Abel's "Fate". However, later, upon seeing Helen smiling upon remembering all the good memories of Lazarus and staying strong despite the horrifying events happening before her, Maverick's maniacal happiness was cut short and she then proceeded to brutally decapitate Helen in anger, later Maverick was seen staring angrily upon their corpses and mumbling on how disgusting and revolting the "Monsters" where. After this Maverick proceeded to leave the scene with Helen and Lazarus's severed heads in hand,as she resumes her search for Spas. Later Spas finally managed to catch up to Maverick who then proceeded to flaunt Lazarus and Helen's severed heads, Angering Spas, the two then proceeded to fight each other brutally, with Maverick attempting to sway Spas back into thinking Twilights where only monsters needed to be killed and angrily told him that they (the severed heads) have deceived him and even went as far as using them as meat shields to Spas's wire attacks, sickening him. Later upon exhausting Spas in battle,Maverick notices the flares shoot into the sky, signaling that it was time for the Destroyers to pull out from the city. She was then halted by Spas who said that they haven't reached a mutual understanding yet. Undeterred by her beliefs, Maverick attempted to sway him one last time by peacefully holding his head in her hands and telling him that he was too kind and that she would "save" him just as Abel saved her. However despite this, Spas did not relent, angering her and making her finally realize that he would never change his mind again, causing Maverick to then swing her sword in anger and finally kill Spas. However before she could strike down Spas, she loses her dominant attacking arm to his wires, despite this she still continued to attack screaming at him not to lump her in with the "Twilight Monsters". Spas desperately tries to get her stop, chopping off her right foot, with this she finally begins to apologize, but not to Spas, to "Abel" with her saying to "Him" not to worry because she will continue to kill Twilights and show "Him" their mangled mutilated bodies. This finally causes Spas to kill her, cutting off a portion of her head and her torso into two. In her final moments, Maverick remembered her happy days with Abel and saying his name before dying. GANGSTA : She appears with a bloody face in Marco's recollections when he's preparing himself to face Striker and the others to save Connie, saying that they are right. Chapter 36 Abilities Maverick was noted to be an extremely powerful Hunter, capable of combating and taking down two relatively powerful A-rank Twilights by herself and successfully overwhelm them on her own. she was capable of enduring a lengthy long battle fighting and killing several high level twilights in consecutive fights, barely being injured while doing so, being fast enough to easily dodge multiple attacks by them and strong enough to overpower and hold an advantage over a large group of Twilight Mercenaries Despite fighting on her own and being outnumbered 10 to one for the first half of the Destroyer Invasion. Maverick has also displayed inhuman amounts of pain tolerance,as seen when she managed to successfully endure several attacks and injuries that would leave most people paralyzed with pain as seen when she managed to easily brush off the pain of being physically manhandled by a A/0 twilight as "Mild",immediately got up and moved in incredible speed despite being electrocuted by a high voltage taser four times without difficulty and later despite losing her dominant arm and her left foot,still remained unfazed and still managed to continue fighting. Maverick also displayed the ability to consciously dislocate her skeletal joints and manipulate them using her muscles in order to perform normally physically impossible attacks,as seen when she dislocated her left leg's joints connecting her hip to her leg in order to perform a full 90 degree angle upward kick and later managed to immediately reattach her joint in place in order to stabilize her footing for combat. Weapons Maverick wields a straight-edged sword that splits near the handle to the point,being extremely proficient in its usage. References Category:Characters Category:Hunter Category:Female Category:Destroyers Category:GANGSTA:CURSED. Category:Superhuman Normals Category:Deceased